The present invention is directed to a laser liner. It is known that while scrapbooking, a person typically has trouble easily and accurately aligning photos or mementoes without first sketching in positioning lines. Reference lines are also typically employed when attempting to levelly scribe calligraphy into either a page of a photo album or scrapbook. Sketching in these positioning lines leads to an unattractive appearance of scrapbook pages, as many times the lines cannot be fully erased and remain visible. Further, sketching in reference lines using a ruler or straight edge with only a visual reference to the edge of scrapbook many times leads to skewed positioning lines, resulting in slanted pictures, keepsakes, and writing.